Freya Doburin
"You'll want to keep the lights on for this, if you know what's good for you." -Agent Freya '' 'First Name' Freynora 'Last Name' Doburin 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Freya 'Age' 17 y.o. | 05/22 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 154 lbs. Race/Physiology Elezen 'Behaviour/Personality' Freya is a very stand-offish person. She is unused to working with a team and it often shows. Despite her somewhat arrogant belief that she can do things alone, she makes a great leader and naturally takes the initiative a lot of the times. She never quits and never stops when her mind's put to something. She is not easily distracted by normal things that would allure a teenager either. The Elezen is extremely keen on what she does but because of her life before and during her time as an OPERATIVE, she is extremely anti-social and awkward. She seems very cold and harsh, even hateful at times. A lot of people tend to not trust Freya and keep their distance from her. 'Apperance' Freya is 5'10, and possible to still grow another inch or two. Her skin is the color of fresh newspaper, and her shaved head portrays possibly black hair. She has pointed ears lined with bars rings and gauges that are all made of a very particular metal that resonates sound in tiny but very clear waves to help her hearing. She has a strong angular bone structure with an exotic look, and she's excessively pale from her lack of light exposure for the majority of her life. She is otherwise very simple. She does not have an overly exposed form though if one sees her without her suit on, she's extremely athletic and she has a tattoo betwene her shoulder blades of an eye within a triangle upon a lotus blossom that drips vines down her spin with symbols etched into the leaves- this is the tattoo of the Novarium Dusks and often viewed as a reminder to others of her assassin nature. She has no other distinguishing marks and is a limber woman. She is often seen in dark pinstripe business pants with a slight flare around the ankle, and a business blazer over a white tank top or short-sleeve. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' OPRATIVE 'Fighting Style' Her fighting style is a combination of several things, mostly though she has invented her own style of fighting. She calls it, perhaps for humor, '''Newton's Third Law of Combat'. N3L for short. This fighting style is based on the concept that for every action someone makes, there is always an equal reaction to counter it. Thus the fighting style itself focuses on breaking attacks and counter-attacking. N3L is made deadly because it focuses on the concept of being attacked on the first place, and is built to use someone else's attack against them. N3L is used in close-quarters and does best with small weapons rather than large ones, if not just hand-to-hand basics. 'Weapon of Choice' -Butterfly knives -Razor blade -Karambit Knives --- For later on, she is training in small sickles Means of Transportation Usually by OPRATIVE escort or vehicles Allies/Enemies OPRATIVE & Y.U.N. Corp. 'Background' Freya was born to a very seclusive group of Duskwight Elezen who lived in a murky mountain range. But they were not mountain folk. Instead they lived inside the mountains in deep labyrinthine caverns that were woven in and out of the rocky range itself. Despite the magnitude of the caverns and the ability to house many Elezen, the tribe she was from was very small and very harshly opposed to others. The total population of her tribe was only about two-hundred for a twelve mile stretch of mountain caverns. Most of her tribe, known as Novarium Dusks, were worshippers of Noctum. This played a fairly good part in her tribe thus being mostly high-trained assassins. By the age of ten, a Novarium Dusk would be completely capable of taking out a target in pitch black darkness. They began their training from the moment they could walk and they were never introduced to the light. They had perfect night vision and hearing that could extend upwards of 60 meters. And Freynora was no different. Trained from the moment she could walk, Freynora was taught several languages and how to hear with keen precision. She could see perfectly in pitch black darkness and could wield a knife like it was apart of her by eight. By ten she took her first contract and executed it perfectly. Freya was a Novarium Dusk assassin. Her life was all about murder and the worship of the God of Darkness. She was trained to exist in the shadows and been the quickest and most efficient of hands-on killing machines. In her tribe guns and firearms were extremely forbidden and anything technology based was frowned upon. They were not taught to be sexual or social creatures by their ancestors and parents. Freya was no different. She had no friends, and she did not call her parents Mom or Dad. Instead she referred to them as her Masters and when she made her first kill, she was given the gift of calling them Ancestor and Ally rather than Master. Nothing was bound to change for her until she got a contract for a Y.U.N. Corp executive. She slipped into the city of Tartarus and into the Y.U.N. Corp building effortlessly. Security even in all of its precision was nothing for her. And when she made it into the executive's quarters a fight ensued, one she almost won. But when two first class WARRIORS came in she could not stand up to them. She was defeated, and begged for death before the God Noctum, as she was taught to do by her Ancestors. Mercy was shown to her though as the executive believe she had a lot of potential for being a company OPERATIVE. So he held her captive for a while, and no one came to save her. It dawned a slight awakening on the teen Duskwight as she was assigned to the WARRIOR Thunder Highwind's watch. She absolutely hated the man at first until she finally accepted the executive's offer to join OPERATIVE. Thunder had become something of a friend, despite she was cold and very moody towards the man half the time. Freya joining OPERATIVE began training again which calmed her. She was quickly elevated to third class because of her already trained ways. She has thus become one of third class' best hand to hand combatants and one of the best spies in her age group. She acts a good bit older than she is and even looks older because of her height. But despite her abandonment of prayers to Noctum and trying to be apart of Y.U.N. Corp, there are still days where she notices that she is being watched by the company, as if they are waiting for her to turn against her comrades and return to her wild and lethal ways before coming to the company. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Rpc Category:OPERATIVE Category:RPC